Mog (KHχ)
MogKingdom Hearts Union χ[Cross], Quest Nr. 709: "Mog ging zum Dock. Ich warte auf die anderen. Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, ist er vor einer Weile gegangen. Kannst du gehen und sehen, was er vorhat " ist ein Schlüsselschwert-Träger, welcher in Kingdom Hearts χ vorkommt. Aussehen Mog hat blaue Augen und braune Haare und trägt ein Moogle-Kostüm mit den großen roten Bommeln und den lila Fledermaus-artigen Flügeln. Mog trägt eine Art blaue Taucherbrille mit Flossen an den Seiten. Als Bekleidung trägt er eine schwarze, ärmellose Weste und darunter ein hellblaues ärmelloses Shirt. Er trägt zudem einen gelben Gürtel schräg über der Brust, einen hellblauen Gürtel, an dem eine schwarze Tasche in Höhe seiner Taille befestigt ist und eine blaue Hose, die er hochgestülpt bis zu den Knien trägt und mit jeweils einen Knopf gesichert ist. An seinen Füßen trägt er ein Paar schwarzgraue Stiefel. Persönlichkeit Mog scheint die engste Beziehung zum Spieler zu haben und ist sehr offen ihm gegenüber über seinen Wunsch, sich selbst seine Stärke zu beweisen. Dies macht Mog aber auch ziemlich leichtsinnig, da er sich oft selbstständig auf den Weg macht, um Herzlose zu besiegen, um sich seinen Gruppemitgliedern gleich zu fühlen, was vielleicht darauf hindeutet, dass er auch etwas unsicher ist. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts χ'' Anerkannt für seine Fähigkeiten mit einem Schlüsselschwert umzugehen und aufgrund seiner Abneigung gegenüber der Dunkelheit, wurde Mog von Ava an einem unbekannten Punkt ausgewählt, sich dem Training der Dandelions anzuschließen, um sich auf die Reise in die Welt draußen vorzubereiten, wenn der Schlüsselschwertkrieg beginnt. In Folge dessen verlor Mog jedoch all seine Erinnerungen an die vergangene Welt, gleichfalls wie der Rest der Dandelions und so führt er seine Missionen wie gewohnt an Ort und Stelle mit einem neuen Union Cross fort. Mog schließt sich einer Gruppe mit drei anderen Dandelions an und sie stoßen kurz darauf auf den Ferocious Fins Herzlosen, als dieser den Laden des Mogry erstürmt und den Spieler angreift. Der Spieler schließt sich der Gruppe an und arbeitet mit ihnen zusammen, um den Herzlosen festzunageln, obwohl dieser sich als zu stark im Wasser erweist. Die Gruppe schickt den Spieler los, um das Ventil zu finden, welches das Wasser aus dem Bereich abfließen lassen würde, während sie sich mit dem Herzlosen beschäftigen. Als der Spieler zurückkehrt, findet er Mog und die anderen, die vom harten Kampf bereits erschöpft sind. Am Ende jedoch erweisen sich ihre Bemühungen als erfolgreich und Mog und der Rest seiner Gruppe sammeln das Lux aus dem Herzlosen als Belohnung ein. Obwohl Mog danach nicht in der Lage ist, an der nächsten Mission der Gruppe teilzunehmen, will er später den Unterschied wiedergutmachen. Er hat das Gefühl, es sich selbst beweisen zu müssen, indem er den Chill Ripper Herzlosen im Zwergenwald aufspürt und zerstört. Der Spieler meldet sich freiwillig um Mog zu begleiten, da es ihm unbehaglich ist, seinen Freund allein auf Mission gehen zu lassen. Mit der Hilfe des Spielers ist Mog in der Lage, die Herzlosen zu besiegen und er kann mit dem Fortschritt seiner Gruppe gleichziehen. Mog hilft später seiner Gruppe, einen Flatterling Herzlosen in einer der Lagerhallen des Marktes zu fixieren, aber sie werden überwältigt. Der Spieler kommt hinzu und er geht dem Herzlosen alleine hinterher und folgt ihm durch einen Korridor der Dunkelheit, obwohl dieser sich hinter ihm schließt, bevor der Rest seiner Gruppe ihn einholen kann. Für Ihre nächste Mission erhält Mog die Anweisung, alle an den Docks zu treffen und als er nicht dort erscheint, wird der Spieler beauftragt und losgeschickt, um ihn zu finden. Schließlich entdeckt der Spieler Mog in der Kanalisation und kommt gerade hinzu als dieser einen weiteren Chill Ripper besiegt. Mog erklärt ihm danach, warum er alleine gegangen ist, um es sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er die Kraft besitzt, mächtige Herzlose alleine und ohne Hilfe niederzustrecken. Dann nähert sich ein Gummi Hound Herzloser von hinten an Mog, jedoch wird dieser von Mog und dem Spieler besiegt. Als dann Mog und der Spieler zu den Docks zurückkehren, werden sie von den Anderen wegen ihrer Verspätung ausgeschimpft. Mog bittet den Spieler, niemandem zu erzählen, dass er wieder alleine losgegangen ist und er eine strenge Belehrung darüber erhält, dass sie ein Team sind. Nachdem er dies mit dem Spieler abgeklärt hat, erfahren Mog und der Spieler, dass sie für ihre nächste Mission an den Strand gehen und dass es am besten wäre, wenn sie ihre Badeanzüge dabei hätten. Mog, der Spieler und der Rest der Gruppe nehmen ein Boot zum Strand, wo sie dann ihre Mission erhalten, die Herzlosen zu besiegen, die sich dort versammelt haben. Nachdem die Herzlosen verschwunden sind, sind sie wie umgewandelt und wollen im Wasser baden, doch bevor sie ins Wasser gehen können, enthüllt ein weiterer Schlüsselschwert-Träger, dass sich eine Art Monster im Wasser befindet und dass er der einzige seiner eigenen Gruppe sei, der am Leben blieb und er schlägt den anderen vor, dass sie alle nach Hause zurückkehren sollten. Obwohl sie entmutigt sind, ermutigt der Anführer der Gruppe sie, die "Operation: Play at the Beach" nicht aufzugeben und sie sich alle zusammenzuscharen sollen, um alles, was ihnen in den Weg kommt, niederzuschmettern. Ihre Anwesenheit am Strand zieht allerdings den massiven Shipwreck Shark Herzlosen an und es kommt zu einem langen Kampf, bei dem er schließlich besiegt wird. Danach können Mog und der Rest der Gruppe endlich ihre Zeit am Strand genießen. Fertigkeiten :Siehe Hauptartikel: Moogle O' Glory Mog führt und benutzt das dritte Upgrade des Schlüsselschwerts Moogle O' Glory. Bemerkungen und Referenzen Weblinks af:Mog (KHχ)